


No es un fracaso

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [306]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, FC Barcelona, Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Real Madrid CF, Shower Sex, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sergio aurait dû savoir que quelque chose se passerait s'il tournait le dos...





	No es un fracaso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).

> Mon espagnol est flingué dites moi que j'ai pas fait de fautes pls

No es un fracaso

  
Sergio aurait dû savoir que quelque dans le genre se passerait s'il leur tournait le dos ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ou quelques secondes. Les années précédentes il avait réussi à échapper à ce supplice, notamment grâce aux aides d'Iker et de Raul, mais il n'avait pas réussi cette année à cause de leurs départs quelques mois et années plus tôt. Maintenant, Sergio se retrouve couvert de farine et d'œufs, il ne doit pas avoir une très belle tête avec ses cheveux devenus blancs et gluants (mais pas appétissants), il peut sentir du jaune d'œuf couler sous son maillot et glisser sur son abdomen et sur son dos, c'est plus que désagréable et il a la haine contre tous ceux qui ont osé lui faire ça. Le seul qui a bien voulu le soutenir est Luka, mais à part tapoter son épaule couverte de farine, il n'a pas servi à grand chose.

  
''Quand je vous dis que vous êtes sauvages à Madrid.'' Bien évidemment, Piqué doit se retrouver dans les putains de vestiaires du Bernabeu

''Geri Bernabeu Piqué, un plaisir de te retrouver ici.'' Sergio se retourne pour lui faire face, il a sûrement l'air ridicule avec ses dents serrées de rage, ainsi que ses poings crispés, tout en ayant toujours de l'œuf coulant de ses cheveux

''Viens prendre une douche Sese, après on en parlera.''

  
Sergio n'a rien à répondre, Gerard a raison, s'ils doivent discuter alors il sera changé et dans de meilleures dispositions. Ils vont des vestiaires aux douches, il est au moins content qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les vestiaires pour les surveiller. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer, il l'a compris au moment même où Geri a posé le pied dans son stade.

  
Sergio n'est pas surpris quand il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur de la douche, les mains de Gerard lui retirant rapidement ses vêtements sans prendre le temps de profiter de l'instant. Ça fait partie des choses qu'il n'aime pas avec le catalan, cette perpétuelle impatience quand ils en viennent aux côtés physiques de leur relation. Son corps est vite à l'air libre, l'eau commençant à tomber sur leur deux intégrités dénudées. Pas de lubrifiant, pas de préservatif, et l'impétiosité de Piqué, Sergio n'ira sûrement pas à l'entraînement du lendemain. Gerard embrasse sa mâchoire avant d'aller mordiller son oreille, l'œuf et la farine débutant leur long chemin vers les égouts de la ville. Sergio pousse déjà ses fesses vers la bite de Geri parce qu'il sait que c'est ce qui va suivre de toutes façons.

  
''Il n'y a pas que moi qui est pressé alors.'' Gerard murmure comme s'il y avait d'autres personnes pour les observer

''Tais-toi et commence putain...'' Ce n'est pas qu'il a envie que ça se termine le plus rapidement possible, il a juste envie de profiter aussi et de ne pas rester le capitaine se prostituant au Barça sous les douches du Bernabeu !

''Bien compris Sese.'' Gerard continue de murmurer sensuellement comme si c'était un véritable amour entre eux et pas une tension sexuelle beaucoup trop présente... Quel enfoiré.

  
Gerard arrête ses câlineries et commence enfin le gros du travail, le replaquant contre le mur, sa poitrine collée contre son dos. Sergio ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir s'asseoir après ça, mais il espère au moins pouvoir en profiter sans s'écrouler (comme une fois au Camp Nou après une défaite du Real). Il entend Piqué se servir dans le shampooing du club, Sergio n'a pas besoin de temps pour comprendre que ça lui servira plus ou moins de lubrifiant. Il pose ses mains sur le mur en carrelage et essaye de contrôler sa respiration, se concentrant sur l'eau roulant sur lui pour éviter le tremblement de ses jambes quand il sent Gerard glisser son doigt à l'intérieur de lui comme il en a pris l'habitude depuis quelques années. Ça brûle et ce n'est pas agréable, ils ne sont pas dans la bonne position pour agir, mais Gerard continue quand même, et Sergio s'accroche parce qu'il aime ça. Il aime laisser Piqué le gérer, s'occuper de lui, l'utiliser comme il le souhaite.

  
''Hm, tu es si sexy Sese.'' Gerard embrasse son épaule cette fois-ci, ses doigts faisant toujours leur travail à l'intérieur de lui

''Tu vas continuer de parler autant ?''

''Je sais que tu adores ça Sese, c'est ce que tu me cries à chaque fois, non ?'' Merde, Sergio rougit comme un abruti, heureusement que le mur le protège du regard de Piqué

''La ferme...''

  
Gerard rit alors qu'il écarte ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui pour le ciseler davantage, Sergio grogne en s'accrochant au mur comme si sa vue en dépendait. Peu de temps après, Geri retire finalement ses doigts de lui, Sergio ne veut pas avouer qu'il se sent vide ainsi, qu'il a besoin de sa chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, pas quand il sait que ça arrive de toutes façons, que Gerard se foutrait de lui s'il le savait. Le catalan mordille son oreille une nouvelle fois avant de le pénétrer, comme à chaque fois, c'est chaud et ses jambes tremblent, Sergio fait de son mieux pour tenir le coup, ils l'ont déjà fait plein de fois alors c'est hors de question de se laisser tomber pour que la douleur disparaisse. Les mains de Gerard sont sur les siennes, pour l'aider à tenir, pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas juste l'acte sexuel en soit et qu'il y a de l'amour entre eux. C'est ce que Sergio veut croire. Croire qu'il n'est pas l'objet de Piqué quand il le souhaite.

  
''Je t'aime Sergio.'' Ramos a l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie pour entendre ces mots, mais finalement il les a à portée, il peut les saisir, se laisser vivre dans le flot, rester avec Gerard autant qu'il le peut

''Geri...'' Sergio ne sait pas pourquoi les bons mots ne sortent pas, ce qu'il veut réellement dire lui échappe, tout ce qu'il a à dire est 'moi aussi' mais il n'y arrive pas

''Non, ne réponds pas.''

  
Merde. Il a tout ruiné. Gerard ne veut plus de lui. Il l'a blessé. Sergio ne ressent jamais plus le reste du moment, sa langue pâteuse dans sa bouche ne l'aide toujours pas à rattraper la situation, et Geri ne comprend pas (et c'est normal...). Il sait que l'orgasme qui les traverse tous les deux n'est que par nécessité, il n'y a plus rien. Putain, Sergio a vraiment merdé... Gerard sort de lui, Sergio reste accroché au mur, qui est vraiment devenu sa seule aide alors qu'il se rend compte que l'eau a continué de couler depuis tout ce temps. Le sperme se mélange avec l'eau et rejoint la farine et les œufs. C'est fini. Sergio a perdu à cause de trois mots qui étaient censés illuminer sa vie. C'est fini et il n'a plus la force d'arranger la situation. Gerard est en train de partir alors que Sergio s'assoit sous la douche malgré les deux formes de douleur qui l'accable.

  
''Geri, s'il te plaît...'' Sergio a mis autant de sa voix qu'il le pouvait, il ne sait pas si Piqué a pu l'entendre, ou même s'il a envie de lui répondre. Il a l'impression d'heures passées sous cette douche

''Désolé.'' Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue ?

''Geri...''

''S'il te plaît...''

''Je suis désolé...''

''Sergio.'' La douche s'arrête, Sergio relève les yeux de l'eau pour croiser le regard de Gerard, dieu merci il ne l'a pas abandonné, ne l'a pas laissé tomber, est là avec lui

''Geri...''

''Je t'aime Sese.'' Sergio se relève douloureusement grâce à Gerard, il n'est qu'un peu surpris de se retrouver plaqué contre sa poitrine

''Moi aussi Geri.'' Finalement, il l'a dit, il a réussi... Gerard l'embrasse, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sergio se sent comblé et ne demande rien de plus que de rester avec lui.

  
Fin


End file.
